The present invention relates to a disk device, and more particularly, to a disk device where an engaging protrusion is engaged with a groove face of an engaging groove provided in a disk tray when a disk tray for taking out and putting in a disk used as a recording medium enters a chassis, thereby preventing the disk tray from being withdrawn from a chassis.
In a disk player that is one of disk devices, a disk has been received from a disk tray onto a turntable or transferred from the turntable to the disk tray by an up-and-down movement of a drive chassis including an optical pickup or a turntable, or the up-and-down movement of the drive chassis has been performed by the reciprocation of a slider in the related art.
FIG. 6 is a view showing the basic structure of the disk device. The basic structure of the disk device, the operation thereof, and the like will be described below with reference to FIG. 6.
In FIG. 6, reference numeral 10 indicates a chassis that is formed of a resin-molded body commonly known as a loader chassis, and a disk tray 20 shown by a chain line is assembled into the chassis 10 so as to perform an entrance-withdrawal operation. Further, the supply and discharge of a disk (not shown) to/from the chassis 10 used as a frame can be performed by the entrance-withdrawal operation of the disk tray 20.
A movable chassis 50, which serves as a drive chassis into which an optical pickup 30 and a turntable 40 are assembled, is mounted on the chassis 10. The movable chassis 50 is swung about a fulcrum 50a, which is shown in FIG. 6 by a chain line, with respect to the chassis 10, thereby being moved upward and downward. Further, a slider 60 serving as a cam slider is mounted on the chassis 10 so as to be capable of reciprocating in a width direction X1/X2 of the chassis 10. Furthermore, the slider 60 and the movable chassis 50 are connected to each other by a cam mechanism 61, so that the up-and-down movement of the movable chassis 50 is interlocked with the reciprocation of the slider 60. Specifically, when the slider 60 is moved forward as shown by an arrow X1, the movable chassis 50 is moved upward about the fulcrum 50a by the operation of the cam mechanism 61. In contrast, when the slider 60 is moved backward as shown by an arrow X2, the movable chassis 50 is moved downward about the fulcrum 50a by the operation of the cam mechanism 61. Further, when the movable chassis 50 is moved upward, the turntable 40 receives a disk to be carried by the disk tray 20 and clamps the disk together with a damper (not shown). In contrast, when the movable chassis 50 is moved downward, a clamped state of the disk is released and the disk is then transferred from the turntable 40 to the disk tray 20. Accordingly, the discharge of the disk using the disk tray 20 is provided.
The travel of the optical pickup 30 at the time of an operation mode is performed by transmitting the rotation of a pinion 32 to a rack 31 provided in the optical pickup 30. Meanwhile, the reciprocation of the slider 60 in a direction indicated by arrows X1 and X2 is performed by the operation of a reciprocating drive mechanism 62 that includes a pinion 63 provided in the chassis 10 and a rack 64 provided in the slider 60. Further, in the disk device of FIG. 6, as shown in the drawing, a position where the mesh between the pinion 63 and the rack 64 is released and the rack 63 is separated from the pinion 64 is defined as a forward movement limit position of the slider 60. Furthermore, the shape of a cam groove of the cam mechanism is defined so that the movable chassis 50 is moved upward and the clamped state of the disk is maintained when the slider 60 is pushed and reaches the forward movement limit position.
Meanwhile, a disk device of FIG. 6 is provided with an entrance-withdrawal operation drive mechanism 21 of a disk tray 20, which includes a pinion 22 provided in a chassis 10 and a rack 23 provided in a disk tray 20. The pinion 22 of the entrance-withdrawal operation drive mechanism 21 is integrally resin-molded with the pinion 63, and both pinions 22 and 63 are integrally rotated by a single motor. Further, the rack 23 provided on the back side of the disk tray 20 corresponds to the pinion 22.
In the following description, the pinion 22 and the rack 23 of the entrance-withdrawal operation drive mechanism 21 are referred to as a first pinion 22 and a first rack 23, respectively, and the pinion 63 and the rack 64 of the reciprocating drive mechanism 62 are referred to as a second pinion 63 and a second rack 64, respectively. Accordingly, the pinions 22 and 63 and the racks 23 and 64 of the drive mechanisms 21 and 62 are distinguished from each other.
In addition, the disk tray 20 includes an engaging groove 25 that extends in the width direction X1/X2 of the chassis 10 and a guide groove 26 that extends in the entrance-withdrawal operation direction of the disk tray 20 (a direction orthogonal to the width direction X1/X2), and the guide groove 26 includes an inclined portion 27 communicating with the engaging groove 25. Meanwhile, the slider 60 includes an engaging protrusion 65, and the engaging protrusion 65 is configured to be engaged with the engaging groove 25 or the guide groove 26 so as to slide in the longitudinal direction of the grooves.
In the disk device of FIG. 3, the first rack 23 is separated from the first pinion 22 in an operation mode of the optical pickup 30 so that the rotation of the first pinion 22 is not transmitted to the first rack 23 of the entrance-withdrawal operation drive mechanism 21. Further, when a disk is discharged by the disk tray 20, before the disk tray 20 is withdrawn, the slider 60 is moved backward from the forward movement limit position thereof in a direction indicated by an arrow X2, and the engaging protrusion 65 is introduced into the inclined portion 27 of the guide groove 26 by the backward movement starting operation of the slider 60 so that the disk tray 20 is slightly withdrawn. Accordingly, the first rack 23 of the entrance-withdrawal operation drive mechanism 21 meshes with the first pinion 22.
In this case, the disk device is provided with a cam mechanism 70 shown in FIG. 7 in order to perform the backward movement starting operation of the slider 60 by introducing the engaging protrusion 65 of the slider 60 into the inclined portion 27 of the guide groove 26 as described above. The cam mechanism 70 includes an inclined cam groove 71 that is provided in the slider 60, and a cam pin 73 that is provided in a protruding piece 72 extending from the optical pickup 30 (see FIG. 6). When a mode (withdrawal mode) for withdrawing the disk tray 20 is selected, an operation where the mode of the optical pickup 30 is switched from an operation mode to a non-operation mode and the optical pickup thus returns to an initial position as shown by an arrow Y1 in FIG. 6 is performed in accordance with the selecting operation. When the optical pickup 30 returns to the initial position in this way, the cam pin 73 shown in FIG. 7 is moved in the same direction (Y1) as the optical pickup 30 in accordance with the return and enters the cam groove 71. Then, the cam pin pushes the cam groove 71 in a direction indicated by the arrow X2 of FIG. 6, so that the backward movement starting operation of the slider 60 is performed.
Consequently, the operation where the mode of the optical pickup 30 is switched from the operation mode to the non-operation mode and the optical pickup thus returns to the initial position, the backward movement starting operation of the slider 60, and the initial movement operation of the disk tray 20 in the withdrawal direction following the backward movement starting operation of the slider 60 are connected and performed as a series of operations. In addition, the first pinion 22 and the second pinion 63 are integrally rotated by a single motor. Therefore, when the disk tray 20 is initially moved, the slide 60 continues the backward movement starting operation in connection with the initial movement of the disk tray.
Further, when the slider 60 is pushed to the backward movement limit position thereof by the second pinion 63 that meshes with the second rack 64, the second rack 64 is separated from the second pinion 63 and the engaging protrusion 65 exits from the inclined portion 27 of the guide groove 26. For this reason, the disk tray 20 continues the withdrawal operation by the rotation of the second pinion 22 that meshes with the first rack 23 of the disk tray 20, and the engaging protrusion 65 slides in the longitudinal direction of the guide groove 26 during the withdrawal operation.
In the disk device shown in FIG. 6, the guide groove 26 introduces the engaging protrusion 65 into the engaging groove 25 at the time of the entrance operation of the disk tray 20. Further, the engaging protrusion 65 introduced into the engaging groove 25 is engaged with a groove face 25a of the engaging groove 25, thereby preventing the disk tray 20 from being withdrawn from the chassis 10.
Meanwhile, in the related art, there has been proposed a disk device that includes a countermeasure to prevent a disk tray from accidentally protruding when an impact is applied (or example, see Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1 discloses a separation preventing unit for preventing a guide pin, which is guided by a guide rail mounted on a disk tray, from being separated form the guide rail.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-317357A1
In the disk device having the basic structure that has been described with reference to FIG. 6, if a strong impact is applied to the disk tray 20 due to some reasons during a stop mode where the disk tray 20 is maintained to enter the chassis 10, there may occur a case that the engaging protrusion 65 is disengaged from the engaging groove 25.
When the above-mentioned case occurs, the engaging groove 25 is displaced to the front side of the engaging protrusion 65 (front side in the withdrawal direction of the disk tray 20). Accordingly, the disk tray 20 is initially moved in the withdrawal direction. In this state, the second pinion 63 and the rack 64 of the reciprocating drive mechanism 62 of the slider 60 are separated from each other. For this reason, when a play mode, a disk withdrawal mode, or a disk entrance mode is selected, the slider 60 is not operated normally. In some cases, mechanical components of the disk tray 20 or the slider 60 are locked, so that there may occur a case that the disk tray 20 cannot be withdrawn. Further, when the disk tray 20 cannot be withdrawn, it is not possible to meet user's request.